Thunder
by KetchCullen
Summary: Bella & Edward in Florida. In a Oceanfront Hotel Room. LEMON WARNING!


**Just a One-Shot. Trying out something different. Just about time I wrote some lemons about Bella and Edward.**

**Please review - I'm open to writing more, if at least someone likes it!**

**Disclaimer - All of Twilight belongs to Stephenie Meyer.**

**Bella's POV**

The cool breeze brushed against my cheek as I took in the ocean air. It was a perfect temperature, not too hot for the month of July. The sun had just set, but magnificent colors of purple, pink and blue still lingered in the sky. I watched as the Atlantic Ocean crashed against the Florida coast. Although the waves have nothing on Australia's magnitude, the beauty and mystery of the ocean will always amaze me.

As I leaned against the balcony wall, I took one last deep breath before I spun around to look through the sliding door of our hotel room. There he stood, standing in front of the full-length mirror, perfecting the spikes of his hair. He had just showered and his towel was wrapped low on his hips. The muscles of his biceps flexed as he ran his fingers through his hair. _God. I'm so lucky._

A sudden sound of thunder forced me to look back across the water. Dark clouds were beginning to roll over beach, making everyone pack up their belongings and call it a day. A flash of light flickered in the skyline and I counted...1...2...3...4...and then a massive sound erupted, causing the sliding glass doors to vibrate. I felt soft, warm hands envelope around my waist. I instinctively dropped my head back to rest against his right shoulder and he began to whisper in my ear.

"You're looking absolutely spectacular against the purple sky," his hot breath on my cheek sent shivers down my spine.

"It won't be purple for much longer, looks like a storm is coming," as the words came out of my mouth, he slowly began to nuzzle into my neck. His parted lips traced kisses of passion and desire along my jawline. His hands began to glide their way up my stomach, just cupping the undersides of my breasts. I moaned as the sensations warmed my center, making me yearn for his touch. I could feel his hard cock pressed against my lower back and I unconsciously pushed myself into him. My hands found their way to his sides, rubbing from his waist to the middle of his thighs.

He could barely resist the tension our bodies had created for one another. Spinning me around, he grasped my ass and pulled me closer to him. His green eyes bore deep into mine and I could literally see the heat growing within him. He wanted me. He desired me. He needed me.

I smiled a crooked smile, then bit my lower lip, enticing him to finish what he started. I released my hold on his hips and traced my fingers from the back of his towel to the front. I gentled undid the fold and slowly pulled the towel away from his body. His cock was so hard and, I could've sworn, bigger than I had ever seen it before. It throbbed at the potential our bodies had for one another. And my warm center became flooded with desire.

"Whoops," I said as I dropped his towel to the ground. He smirked as he placed his fingers through my soft hair. He took in a deep breath and reveled my scent. I placed kisses from his collarbone down to his hip, taking my time to truly kiss him the way he deserved to be kissed. My kisses left glistening marks of love, indicating exactly what I wanted to do to him next.

As I reached his long, thick cock, I teased my way around it, careful not to touch too soon. I wanted his body to be shaking, shivering at the thought of my sweet, wet mouth wrapped around his beautiful, full cock. As I wrapped my hand around the shaft, I looked up to see his perfect face watching me pleasuring him. I gently smiled and he did the same in return, knowing fully well that he couldn't wait a moment longer, the sensations were killing him. I then slowly put the tip of his cock into my perfect mouth and he groaned as his body slightly convulsed at finally getting what it longed for. I moved my head and hand back and forth, until his hands were gripping the side of the balcony for support as his legs almost gave out. My tongue moved frantically, creating deeper sensations throughout his cock, up towards his torso, and deep within his head.

As he began to breathe deeper, I slowed my pace and gently pulled his cock from my mouth. I couldn't wait any longer. My warm center was filled with such a throbbing sensation, I needed to be pleased. I brought myself back up to him so our faces were finally close. I clasped my hand around his head and crashed his lips onto mine. Our tongues played a game of passion as he lifted my body onto the edge of the balcony wall. At that moment, I was thankful I had decided to wear a dress. He grabbed the sides of my panties and gently brought them down to my ankles. Our bodies shook with desire as we moved closer together, the tip of his cock just at my entrance.

"I need to feel you, Edward. Now," I breathed into his mouth and he returned the statement with a kiss as he forcefully slid his cock inside me. I moaned so loudly, I'm sure the neighbors of our hotel room heard. He pulled his cock out completely, making me itch for more. More. Just as he slid his cock back into me, grabbing me tighter, rain began to fall from the sky. The large raindrops fell on us, soaking our bodies to the bone. But nothing could stop us from what we were sharing. He clenched my ass as he came close to orgasming. My nails began to dig into his back and waves of lust took over my body. I was so close. I could feel from my toes to my eyes, as my orgasm began to take over me. My walls closed tightly around his cock and he moaned out of control as both our bodies reached the bliss of pleasure we had just given one another.

My breasts pressed against his chest as we both caught our breath. The rain continued to fall, but we didn't move. His cock, still hard, throbbed inside me. We looked into one another's eyes, as he brushed a wet piece of hair from my face. He made complete, soul-to-soul, eye contact, whispering only me, "I love you."


End file.
